Into The City
by Skire
Summary: Sequel to 'In This CIty': It's been three years and Marceline finally returns to the city of Ooo. What happens when Bonnibel finds out and finally emerges from her self imposed isolation? and will Marceline's new found fame be a hazzard to their relationship? Read to find out :3 Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum.
1. PrologueTeaser

**Hey guys! It's me! Since I read all of your wonderfully painful reviews I felt motivated enough to actually start this! Yay! :D So this is the sequel to In This City. ENJOY TEH PROLOGUE! :3**

* * *

It's been 3 years, and Marceline is a nervous wreck. In the past three years she and her band had recorded their songs, did concerts, became world wide, and did the biggest tour ever. She was given the stage name; Marceline, the Vampire Queen. She even agreed with Mr. Licorice's suggestions on making her canines a bit sharper. She wanted all she could just so she could not think of Bonnibel, but now they were going to rest in their old town, or city. They were coming back to Ooo.

Bubblegum was, again, in her laboratory. In these three years, she had isolated herself as much as she could. She would either be working or studying. She barely met up with Finn and Jake, or LSP and Lady. Her parents thought she was just being dedicated but Peppermint butler knew she was just trying to get away from the past and move on. But part of herself still waited for Marceline. She had heard on the news about her fame, sometimes she would listen to her songs, but she didn't know about her coming back because for the past three days, she had been cooped up in her lab, she was making a self molding key that would adjust to any lock. She grew tired of always picking out one from the multiple keys in her chain. So she decided to create this.

Marceline was on the airplane. She was wearing a black trench coat, a red scarf, black pants, a red and black striped sweater, and red boots. She fiddled with her scarf as she looked out the window of the airplane.

"Isn't this great Mar mar?" Keila asked, "We're coming back to Ooo!" She said excitedly.

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't tell me you don't want to be here! When we left this place you were a sobbing sad story!"

"I-it's not that Kei." Then the energetic curly haired girl raised her eyebrows, "Is this about '_her_'?"

Marceline bit her lower lip. "Maybe..."

"You should be happy you're coming back! You can finally see _her _again!"

"I know but what if she's still mad at me?"

"Since when have you been so scared of anything? You're The Vampire Queen remember? Keep up the image!"

"Yeah, whatever Kei." Marceline says and diverts her eyes back to the window. She could feel Keila roll her eyes.

Soon their airplane landed and down below, the paparazzi was waiting for them. Marceline put on some shades and they made their way down. Security was keeping them a safe distance away from the band and manager. They asked questions and took pictures and Marceline just smiled and did her signature sign; The Devil Horns. When they got to the limo, Keila sighed.

"Man! They just don't give up!"

"Got that right." Boo said, "So where are you guys staying? I'm going back with my siblings, I've missed them"

"Hotel." Guy said,

"Me too." Keila grinned, "How 'bout you Marce?"

Marceline was looking out the window and didn't hear Keila's question, "Hey Mar mar? Marceline? Marce? MAR MAR!"

"Huh?" She looked at her band and her friends, "Sorry, didn't catch what you said."

"Where you gonna be staying?"

"Oh... I guess I'll go back to my old house."

"Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, alright then." Keila shrugged,

"Mr. L?" Marceline asked,

"Yes, Marceline?" He said looking up from his oPad.

"Where did they put my Motorbike?"

"At the hotel."

"Alright then."

An hour of driving later, they dropped off Boo near his place and waved good bye. "See you guys later!" He yelled as the Limo drove away. He picked up his things and walked home. The Limo arrived at the hotel soon after that. Marceline saw the valet near her bike and grinned. "Guess I'll see you guys later. You too Mr. L." She said then picked up her duffel and Axbass.

"See ya Mar mar!" Keila waved,

"Bye." Guy said,

"See you soon Marceline." Mr. Licorice said,

Marceline put on her helmet and revved her bike, then she drove off to her old home.

* * *

**Short right? Think of it as more of a teaser than a prologue then X3 So anyway, you know what to do.**

Review! :D


	2. In The Rain

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Into The City. Just so you all know, I got the idea for Bonnibel's experiment from a fanfiction I read: You Are The Key To My Heart. that's a Bubbline fanfic, I forgot who the author is but I give him all credit for the idea, I just needed an experiment. Anyway, I also took a suggestion of one of your reviews about them meeting in the rain so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marceline had to take the longest route back to her house. She knew that if she used the main road, camera's would be all over her. So she drove out of the city and went around the outskirts of the City, and since the area where she lives was pretty quiet, she had no trouble getting there without the paparazzi catching her. A few people who recognized her greeted her and some asked for autographs. When she got home, she parked her bike and looked for the key to her house. It was under the same pot she had left it in. She unlocked the door and went inside.

The first thing Marceline noticed when she came was that the place was clean. Of course she cleaned it before she left but that was three years ago. The place looked cleaner than she expected it to be. Everything was dusted and sweeped. She dropped her duffel on the floor and leaned her Axbass against the wall. She took a look around and everything was recently cleaned. Probably less than a week ago. She went up to her room and saw everything was in order. Her bed was tucked in, her old recorder's wires weren't tangled anymore either. She then smiled and sniffed the air. It smelled like sweet strawberries.

"Did you do this Bonni?" She asked. When no body anwered, she sighed and went downstairs to fix her things. Once that was done, she took a shower and dressed for sleep. She was very tired from he trip and she just really wanted to sleep. So she crawled into bed and yawned,

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow Bonni..." She blissfully said and fell asleep.

Bonnibel was still up. She wanted to finish her project tonight. She checked the clock, 2:46 am. "Almost done..." She yawned and dropped the chemical onto a key and key seemed to changed color."Bingo...!" She then tried it on a lock that was not made for the key. As she inserted it, the key seemed to change shape as she inserted it into the key hole. Then she turned it and CLICK, it opened. She smiled wide and started writing down the conclusion and results. After that she stretched and put the special key into a glass case. She turned the lights off of he lab and went up stairs. The lab was in their basement. She went up to her room, discarded her clothing and put on her pajamas. Once she was ready for bed,  
she fell face first onto the soft cushions and fell fast asleep.

The next day was pouring. Heavy rain fell and Marceline was woken up by the clap of thunder. She sat up on he bed and groaned. She looked out the window and saw the rain beating against it. She then checked the clock as well, it was 10:00 am. She decided to get up and stretch. She was supposed to go to the club today. She had promised Simon that she would visit as soon as she got back. So she took a quick shower and dressed with a red hoddie, blue scarf, denim jeans, and red converse. She also brought along a pair of shades so people wouldn't recognize her. She made a sandwich and ate it then walked to the club.

Bonnibel had just woken up but didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of her bed, but she knew she had things to attend to. She went to college and has a job at ATOM. Her schedule is very busy but today was not as busy as the rest. She didn't have work today so schoolwork was all she had to do. So she readied herself and fixed her school bag. Peppermint had left her breakfast in her room knowing she might accidentally sleep in because she had slept late last night. She ate and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair then she went out and got into the car. Peppermint was driving because Bubblegum had wanted to walk home for exercise purposes.

Marceline arrived at her destination and made her way inside. There wasn't that much people since it was too early. She made her way up to the bar and sat down. The bartender was cleaning glasses and notices her sit down,

"What would you like?" Simon, the bartender, asked not realizing who he was talking to.

"How 'bout a welcome back hug?" Marceline said taking of her shades and hoodie.

"Marceline!" He said and reached over the counter to hug the rock star.

"Yeah baby." she said and hugged him back.

"Wow! Look at you now! You're taller than I remember."

"Well three years is a long time Si."

He laughs, "It sure is. So how's the life of a superstar?" He asks and goes back to cleaning glasses.

"It's got it's pros and cons. It's hard to go about doing my own business when camera's are always looking around for me."

"That's true, oh by the way." He took out a piece of paper and a pen. "For my nephew." He smiles and Marceline takes it, signs it, and hands it back. "Thanks."

"No problem." She grins.

So the old buddies talk for hours, they didn't even realize the time pass by. When more people started piling in the club Marceline had decided it was time for her to leave. So they said good bye and Marceline put her hood and shades on. The she walked out of the Club. When she got out she saw someone she had missed for so long. She stares right at her, Bonnibel Bubblegum Masters. She was walking on the other side of the street with an umbrella. Something in Marceline awakened and she ran across the street.

Bubblegum had headphones on, she was listening to Marceline's music. She didn't notice Marceline on the other side, nor did she notice when she ran across the street. While she was walking someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and crashed their lips against her own. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her umbrella. Then she saw who was kissing her. Marceline. She started tearing up and she kissed back wrapping her arms around the older girl.

* * *

**How's that for a beautiful reunion? XD I hope you liked it cause I wrote this right before going to school, whoops I'm 43 minutes late! X3 Oh well! So much for my first class, anyway Bye! I'm off to College, tah-tah!**

Please Review! :D


	3. I Love You

**I can't believe they did this! XD So this chapter is awesome! X3 Thanks to my good friend, MyInnerWeirdo for helping me write this shit! XD You better read now! I know you'll love it...!**

* * *

A few minutes into the kiss, they were soaked in rain, and Bubblegum finally realized what she is really doing and with whom. She then opened her eyes and pushed Marceline away, She stumbled a bit backwards and she just looks

at Marceline for while,

"Y-You-!" She chokes, "B-butt!" She takes a step back,

"Bonni...?"

Tears keep falling down Bubblegum's cheeks, she turns on her heels, picks up her umbrella and attempts to walk away. After a few steps, she crumbles and falls on to her knees and her umbrella rolls off to one side.

"Bonni...!" Marceline ran to her and hugged her from behind, "I'm sorry..."

Bubblegum kept on crying and she leans her head into Marceline's arms, "Y-You left..." She managed, and they stand up.

"I know, I know... SShhh..." Marceline says then Bubblegum turns around, burries her face in Marceline's shoulder and starts hitting her softly on the chest.

"D-Don't you-you S-sshh me-!" She says which makes Marceline smile, "Y-you were gone for-for 3, lumping years... The-Then you com- come back unannounced..." She sobs between her words, "Then yo-you just kiss me-!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it-!" Marceline smiles, "I know I left for a long time, and my arrival here was actually on the news."

"S-Shut up... you still left..." Bubblegum says softly, and stops hitting Marceline. Her crying lessens and Marceline hugs her tighter.

"I said I'm sorry..."

"I know you are..." Bubblegum says and wraps her arms behind Marceline,

They're completely soaked but they don't care, they're finally together again. They stand there for a while in silence until Bubblegum asks,

"C-can we go to your place?"

"Sure baby." Marceline grins,

Marceline picks up the umbrella and they head to her house. As they walk down the sidewalk, Bubblegum was still clinging onto Marceline who saw something out of the corner of her eye, something that seemed like a flash. She turned to see what it was, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, a habbit she had developed during her time as the 'Vampire Queen'. She looks around for the source of the flash but the rain was making it hard to do that,

"Is everything okay Marcey...?"

Marceline was still looking around then she turned back, "Everything's cool." She says and they start walking again, but Marceline's eyes were still looking around from time to time,

"Are you sure? What was with the hissing...?"

"Ahh... Euh, just a habit... sorry." Marceline grins, "Let's just keep going."

Bubblegum nods and they keep heading towards Marcy's place.

When they arrive, Bubblegum and Marceline head up to the room,

"Maybe you should go take a shower." Marceline says,

"You should too."

"You first. I'll look for some clothes for you to wear."

Bubblegum nods and heads to the bathroom while Marceline rumages through her closet. She finds a red shirt and white shorts that would fit Bubblegum in all the right ways. Marceline realized what she was thinking, '_dammit Marceline. You don't even know if Bonni wants to do 'that'! Just control yourself... Control...'_ She takes a deep breath, "Fuck." She walks over to the bathroom and knocks, "Bonni, I have your clothes and towel... Uhh, where do I..."

"Come in, the curtain's are drawn." She yells back,

Marceline sighs in relief but a voice in the back of her head says, _'drat that.'_ She opens the door and puts the clothes and towel on the rack, then she looks at the shadowy figure of Bubblegum's body. Her curves were more shown and they have matured more in the past 3 years. Marceline couldn't help but stare. She stopped looking when she heard Bonni ask,

"Could you hand me the towel Marceline?"

"Huh? Oh, Oh! Here." She says flushed and hands the towel over the curtains, "I-I'll go out now..." She walks out, closes the door and slaps herself, '_you want her too much...'_

When she walks out, Marceline regrets picking out those clothes for her. She then throws you the towel, still a little damp and says, "You're turn Marcemellow." She smiles and Marceline does too,

"M'kay Bonni." She smiles and walks in the bathroom. After a while Marceline walks out wearing a black tank top and long red shorts. Bubblegum was sitting on the bed just staring at her and Marceline was doing the same while she dried her hair. After that she sits beside Bonnibel. Bonnibel then leans on Marceline and she strokes the pink locks as she used to do before, they sat in silence then Marceline asked,

"What have you been doing while I was away...?"

Bubblegum waited for a while before answering, "College and work at ATOM... I've been inventing and experimenting." She says and Marceline chuckles,

"Still the same old boring things..." Marceline says and Bubblegum huffs, "What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know... Party here, concert there." She lifts Bubblegums chin, "but most of all, I was missing you the whole time."

Heat rushes to Bubblegums face but she quickly dismisses it and kisses Marceline full on the lips. Marceline kissed back and pulled her closer. Bonnibel started ruffling Marceline's hair while the 'vampire queen' started licking the pink headed girl's lower lips, asking for entrance. It was granted and their tongued danced and battled for dominance. Marceline, whithout breaking their kiss, slowly pushes Bonnibel down on the bed. Their kiss deepens until they had to break for air, then Bubblegum pulls Marceline down but goes for her ear and whispers something that makes Marceline's eyes wide,

"I want you."

Marceline shivered, sucked in a breath and held it for a few moments. She turns her head and nips the lobe of Bubblegum's ear, taking it between her teeth and pulling on it. Bubblegum shivered beneath her and hooked her legs around Marceline's waist, pulling the woman closer. Marceline began kissing her neck, grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin. At the same time, she is smoothing her hands down Bubblegum's side. Her lips moved upwards, kissing her jawline, and eventually fell upon Bubblegum's lips again, mouth open and tongue slipping through the other girl's lips.

Bubblegum moaned loudly as Marceline's hands drifted back up her body and firmly grasped her breasts, and began to knead them tenderly. After a couple minutes Bubblegum pulled back to catch her breath. She pressed her face against Marceline's neck and breathed, "Marceline…"

And that's when the self-proclaimed Vampire Queen's brain worked again. Her chest clenched up a bit and she stopped moving. She pulled back suddenly, and looked Bubblegum in the eye. She looked back at her, confused but wanting. "Bonnie…I-er-uhm…are you sure?"

"…What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Bubblegum laughed breathlessly, "Of course I do. I just said."

"Yeah, well…"

"Don't you want to?" Bubblegum looked a bit worried.

"I do! I do…I… don't…I just don't want to ruin things again and—uhhhn!" She gasped when she felt Bubblegum's fingertips drag down her sides and tuck beneath the garter of her shorts.

She breathed into Marceline's ear, "I love you, Marcy. I need you. I want you."

When she pulled back she was looking up at Marceline with a lusty glare. Unable to resist staring back, Marceline began to pull down her shorts and remove her tank top, tossing them both against the wall. Now clad in just her underwear, she dropped her face into Bubblegum's neck and began licking and biting her simultaneously. Bubblegum squirmed beneath her, turning her face into Marceline's neck and biting it as well.

Shivering, Marceline pulled away and moved lower. She took off Bubblegum's shorts and pulled her panties down with her teeth, making a shiver rack her body with need. Marceline then began to sensually lick Bubblegum's lower lips, making her moan softly. She went a little deeper into her vagina and began completely eating her out, Bubblegum gasped and moaned, "OH MARCELINE~! ahhnn!"

Marceline pulled her tongue out of Bubblegum, then began to tickle her lower lips with her fingers. She almost moaned loudly when Marceline inserted two fingers into her vagina, pumping them in and out, making her gasp and arch her back in euphoria. Bubblegum's hands went into her own hair, unsure of what to do with themselves, and she gasped and moaned louder and louder each time those magic fingers took their plunge.

Finally, Bubblegum broke.

She nearly screamed, arching her back high when Marceline's fingers curled inside of her. Her toes curled and she drew her knees up. She tried to close her legs, to capture the heavenly feeling and preserve it, and as she lay there, panting, she felt Marceline crawl up to her and kiss her cheek.

"I love you Bonni..."

"I... ahnn... I love you too." She kissed her lover on the lips then she felt pale arms wrap themselves around her, and the cover being pulled over them and she felt drowsiness take over her.

Little did they know what would happen next.

* * *

**I bet you loved that XD THERE! YOU PERVS HAPPY NOW! ):3**

**You better review!**


	4. Uh-Oh

**Wow, how long has it been since I updated O.O I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. (though my evil side isn't) I'm sorta back and I think I should answer some reviews ^^**

**Brightness- Yay, brazilian person X3**

**That kid you kno- Yeah, I think it was due or something.**

**Dana Kishimoto- I is glad you like mah work :D**

**likelovelust- Thanks for being a great supporter! It inspires me to write for people like you.**

**Somerandmofanfics- No one is forever innocent, so I'm sorry X3**

**FallenFanGirl- You ma'am have been a great inspiration! Having followers like you is great X3**

**Guests- Please name yoursleves XD JK, You're all awesome too and the next update is right now! X3**

**rargle-fargle- yes... Lemony fluffs are the best...**

**Bladeguy9- It was overdue.. sorta XD**

**Well, that's all I'm replying to for now. Too lazy to PM you all one by one. Anywuz, here's the next chapter! I do hopes you all enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Okay, so you guys made some pretty nice reviews about the last chapter and want to just say, that the last chapter went through a lot. So I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but hey... You got what you wanted :P XD anyway enjoy this next chapter :3

Marceline woke up with the other side of the bed feeling cold. She opened her eyes a bit and sat up. She looked around the room, there were some clothes on the floor that made her smirk. Then her eyes wandered over to her closet which was partly open. She rubbed her eyes and then got out of bed. She noticed she was just clad in her underwear so she took some clothes on the floor and put them on, then she whiffed something delicious come form downstairs so she made her way over to the kitchen.

Bonnibel was clad in nothing but a red flannel shirt and her underwear while cooking breakfast. Marceline smiled at the girl before her. She silently walked over to her beloved pink lover and wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on her shoulder. Bubblegum was surprised but immediately realized who it was. Marceline then whispered into Bonnibel's ear,

"Goodmorning Bon-bon." She breathed, making Bubblegum shudder.

"Goodmorning Marcemellow." Bubblegum smiled then Marceline kissed her shoulder and replaced her chin on it. "What's for breakfast?" She asked,

"Good 'ole strawberry waffles." She smiles,

"and Kool-Aid?" Marceline asks hopefully. Bubblegum laughs,

"I can't believe you're still not over that stuff." She giggles a bit more, "and YES, Kool-Aid."

"What can I say... I've got a thing for red... any shade is fine..." She said, "Especially pink." She purred. Bubblegum blushes at that and just giggles,

"Oh Marcemellow."

"Hehe." She says and nuzzled into the pink woman's shoulder,

"Go sit on the table and I'll bring breakfast over."

"Alright." She whispers and kisses Bubblegum's shoulder one last time before she removes herself from the pink woman and sits on the table. She picks up the newspaper and looks at the headlines.

"Hmm... China trying to take another territory..." Marceline muttered as she read the paper. A few moments later Bonnibel came over with breakfast. She kissed Marceline on the cheek before sitting down.

"Bon Apetite." She giggled and Marceline started eating.

Breakfast went down smoothly and after eating, Bonnibel offered to do the dishes. Marceline insisted that she do it instead. They ended up doing it together and somehow, washing the dishes became an all out water-war.

"Aw Marcy! stop!" Bubblegum called out, "We're getting the whole kitchen wet!" She giggled,

"But it's so much fun!" The Vampire Queen argued and splashed some more water at her lover.

"Marcemellow~!"

"Haha, alright, alright! I'll stop..." She splashed some more earning a glare from the pink woman. "Now." She grinned innocently.

Bubblegum rolls her eyes, "I'm gonna go change."

"I'll go with-" She was stopped by Bubblegum thumping her nose,

"You stay right here and clean up this mess."

Marceline pouted but did what her girlfriend said with a shrug, "Alright, alright." Bubblegum nodded and left to go change as Marceline cleaned up their mess.

Bubblegum soon returned with new house clothes on and motioned for Marceline to change and leave the rest to her. After stealing a quick kiss, Marceline trudged up the steps to her room. Once she finished changing, she headed back down. Marceline went in to the kitchen just in time to see Bubblegum stand up straight and wipe some sweat off of her forehead. She had just finished cleaning. Marceline smirked and went over to Bubblegum,

"Oh hey Marce- Whoa!" Bubblegum was halted because Marceline scooped her up bridal style, "What are you-! Mmnnn!"

And then she kissed her. Bubblegum gave in and kissed her back. Wrapping her slender pink arms around her girlfriend's pale neck. Marceline started walking towards her couch and just as she was about to throw her lover onto the thing, her front door screamed. Well, someone behind the door screamed.

"MARCELINE! MAR-MAR! MARCY!"

"Da hell!?" Marceline growled, she hated it when her kiss with Bonnibel was interrupted. Bubblegum blushed and got off of Marceline as the pale woman went for the door. She opened it and scowled at who was there, which was Keila.

"MARCY!" She screamed,

"WHAT!?"

"LOOK!" The curly haired girl shoved a tabloid into the pale girl's face and Marceline's expression dropped.

On the front of the tabloid was her and Bubblegum kissing in the rain from the night before.

"Not good." Marceline muttered under her breathe.

"Marcy?" Bonni called, which made Marceline and Keila look at her.

"Oh, good. You can talk about this." Keila suggested,

"Talk about what?" Bonni asked as she stood up from the couch.

Keila just stepped aside as Marceline walked slowly towards her lover.

"This." She showed the tabloid.

Bonni stared at it for a good 15 seconds before fainting.

"Bonni~!"

* * *

**OH MAH GLOB! Update! XD Yeah it's short, deal with it for now! At least I updated! X3 I'm working on something, something big! And I want to put all my effort onto it for now! And just so you don't panic, it's BUBBLINE related!**

**Review please! :D**


	5. NOTICE

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry to disappoint you but this ISN'T an UPDATE.**

**Need you guys to co-operate with me for a while and don't worry! I have the next chapter in progress, it's just a bit of writers block for that story. hehe.**

**Okay, so if you go to my profile. WAIT. Don't go yet. You'll see that I put up a poll about IN THIS CITY.**

**If you're too lazy to go to my profile and see, I'll tell you here cause I'm in a good mood :3**

**Okay, So I'm thinking about re writing IN THIS CITY. NOT CHANGING THE PLOT. Just making it better. I might be adding a few chapters so it doesn't seems hasted and I'll also be removing some confusing things like Marcy's Dream about her dad.**

**So yeah ,there you have it. Review or go to my profile and vote! I would really appreciate it if you voted cause it would be much much MUCH easier but meh, it's your life.**

**Alright, That's all I've got to say.**

**Ciao! ^_^**


End file.
